


Milk

by Random_Kid



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Keith needs to slow down, Milk, and tired, hes just sad, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Kid/pseuds/Random_Kid
Summary: Keiths very tired. But he doesnt realize it himself.





	Milk

Keith was tired. Not just physically. Training was rough, fighting was beyond rough, but fighting with himself had to take the roughness cake. He cant remember the last time he had an actual decent thought run through his head. Right now, it was either dial tone, static, fog, or the faint whisper of basic human needs. 

Lately, the paladins had a lot of time on their hands. Since they werent fighting, and there was no reason to train for something, Keith didnt really... know what to do with himself. He mostly just spent time in his room, looking up at the cieling blankly, dosing in and out of confidence in waves. 

When meals came around, he wasnt hungry. When Lance messed with him, it didnt put a smile on his face. When Shiro invites him to train he makes up an excuse to leave. Usually, a simple ‘Im tired.’ sufficed, or if Shiro was feeling extra brotherly, he’d have to tell him there wasnt a point. His knife wasnt interesting to him anymore. He’d explored every inch of the castle, and the vast expanse of space never caught his eye like it used to. He probably hadn’t showered in a few days, and his hair felt greasy and sticky. 

None of it really mattered though, since no one was there to judge him. They were in space, so anything goes. 

He’s staring up at his cieling again when there’s a soft knock on his door.

“Keith?” He hears someone say. Whoever it was, they sounded concerned for some reason.

He lets out a weak “Yeah?” Before his door opens, letting the bright light of the hallway leak into his room.

“We’re... we’re gonna have some lunch soon if you wanna join us. No one else seemed to come get you, so here I am.” The voice said again. ‘Lance? That was Lance, right?’

“Mm... sure. Lemme, uh... lemme get up first...” Keith replies.

Lance shuffles out of the room and Keith is left alone again. He takes a deep breath before rufflin hus hair and letting it fall into his face. He breaths out in a sigh, before getting up with a ‘hmph’. He staggers out into the hall, squinting as the light invades his senses, and walks down to the dining area. He pulls his chair out before plopping down and looking into his lap. 

“Um.. you want anything, Keith? Food goo?” Lance offers from outside his line of sight.

“No thanks. Just, uh... some milk, I guess.”

He hears Lance sigh, softly. “... Dude, you have to eat. You’ve been drinking nothing but milk for the past few days. Just have a little food, okay?”

Keith shakes his head, looking up to Lances concerned face. “Im not hungry. Just send some to my room later.” He says, trying to dodge the question.

“No, you gotta eat. If I send it to your room you might throw it away. Just a bowl, okay? Thats all I need you to have.” Lance shot back without a beat. Keith looks to him, eyebrows slightly raised before he lets out a weak ‘okay’.

A minute ir so passes before a bowl of goo is softly placed infront of him. 

“Eat. You wont be able to punch Zarkon like you did with Sendak if you dont have enough energy to.” He hears Lance say, the cheeky grin on his face evident in his tone.

Keith brings a spoon to the goo and picks up some, bringing it to his mouth.

It would’ve gotten in his mouth if a sob wasnt wracked out of him before it could make it.

He hadnt felt this cared for in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a ‘Keith Gets Better’ chapter


End file.
